trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
RainbowCritic
__FORCETOC__ Summary Imagine the worst day of your life. Imagine all the people you have ever cared for have turned against you one by one. Perhaps your family has decided you didn't do enough with your life, perhaps your significant other found love in another's arms, whatever the causes, you are alone and reviled. Imagine everything you have ever built has crumbled in the blink of an eye, your job, gone, your home, foreclosed, your possessions, left out in the rain to rot. Imagine everything you cared for, everything you have worked for, have bled for, all of your dreams and hopes are stripped away leaving only a barren shell of an existence where your once proud life was just days ago. Your life is over, and it's all THE WORLD's fault. Do you have that image? The desperation, the sullen indignation, the quite festering hate building in your gut? Now give it form, make it a joke without a punch-line, a jester that merely points and laughs and those it would be told to entertain. The joke is on them, for this form's twisted and vile visage which the the world must gaze upon. They will know the filth and hatred that their arrogance has propagated and all the suffering they have forced upon you shall be payed back a thousand fold in it's terrible desecration of sensibilities. They will gag upon it, and some corrupted sense of justice might finally be served in their revulsion. You have just imagined Dreled Toinoc. Session Info Dreled, after finding Sgrub, trolled a certain Sullfi Benzoc. After criticizing her "cute" look, she demanded that she play Sgrub with her. Sullfi mentioned that she was waiting for a friend of hers, Dreled rotrting with the fact that she has two spots open. Sullfi connected, and Dreled did not respond because obviously she was tired of her and not because I kind of forgot >.> Be the Colorful Girl. Your name is Dreled Toinoc. You are very opinionated, and you tend to ostracize anyone who holds views that contradict your own. This makes it very hard to make friends, but that's okay, because who needs friends anyway? You sure don't. There is this one girl that keeps calling you her friend, but you don't really care. You mostly just use her as your servant. Like it matters. Your blood is magical, and changes color according to your mood. This is really more of a hindrance than a boon, as anyone nearby can see your emotions. Not like it matters, since you don't have any friends anyway. You love the sea, and, despite not being a sea dweller, built your hive underwater. It is kept airtight, with a hatch up above to get fresh air, and for your lusus, a phoenix, to leave whenever it needs to. You really just built it so you could see the aquatic life. You have a passion for singing, even though you are not very good at it. This just makes your melody modus all the more useless. Your trollTag is rainbowCritic and you're great at hiding your emotions. Category:Troll Category:Female Category:Other Blood Category:Aerok12